


Bars 101

by Imaginary_Friends



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Friends/pseuds/Imaginary_Friends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 7 plus Nico, Reyna, and Calypso go to the bar and no one knows about Nico being gay except Jason and Reyna ;) *wink wonk*  Need I say more?  I don't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Drunk Isn't Fun.

"Hey you wanna go with me and the group to the bar tonight.  It's Percy's birthday and he want to celebrate with everyone at the bar since everyone is now 21."  Jason asked the smaller boy.  Nico wipes his eyes.  
        "Sure... but you are in charge of making sure I don't get drunk and do something stupid."  Jason grins like an excited puppy. He didn't think that Nico would ever agree to going -- especially when it involved Percy.    
        "Awesome.  So do you wanna ride with me or Hazel?"  They boy with dark brown eyes shrugged.  
        "I guess I'll ride with Hazel.  This is going to be her first time at a bar so I expect her to be a bit nervous.  Even if she does have Frank I would like to be there for her while we're heading over there."  The blond nodded and agrees that would make Hazel happy.  The two boys sit there, in Jason's living room, in silence.  Jason had aged out of Camp Half-blood a while ago.  He was now 24 so he had been living in New Rome while working on the shrines and going to college for a while now.   He was finished with college now, but the shrines in New Rome still needed to be finished up.  All of them in Camp Half-blood are finished, but New Rome has a couple more to finish.  They should be done by the end of the month, though.  Jason turned his head towards Nico.  The boy is intently watching the movie that they started an hour ago.  Soon enough the movie finishes and Nico gets up.    
        "I'm gonna go over to see Hazel for a bit.  I'll see you at the bar."  Nico tells the blond as he walks over to the door.    
        "Okay.  See you there."  Jason calls over as he puts the movie away.

**********

        Nico sighed as he knocked on Hazel's door.   _What was am I thinking?_  He thought to himself.   _Why go to a bar with everyone that a care how they perceive me to a bar where I might get drunk and screw up?_  Then the door opened up and Hazel appeared.   _Oh that's right._  Nico loved his sister so much that he would do anything for her.   _I'll just make sure that I only have one drink._    
        "Hey, Nico.  What's up?"  
        "Hey.  So you'r going to the bar with the others right?"  Hazel nodded.  "Well I just thought that I would tag along you know it being your first time at a bar and all."  The boy scratched the back of his neck.  Hazel smiled.  
        "Really?"  Hazel bounced in her shoes.    
        "Yeah."  
        "Ah man this is going to be great!  I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come, but you never really come to these thins so I just thought that you wouldn't want to.  But I'm glad you are!  We can have so much fun!  We should see who can do more shots."  Nico smiled on the outside, but in his mind he was grimacing.  
        "Maybe when you have actually experienced the effect of alcohol before.  It would be unfair if we did it now."  Nico joked with his sister.  
        "Awww, come on!  It'll be fun and I've actually had alcohol before.  Frank bought some wine for my 21 birthday party remember.  Come on let me do some shots with you.  I've never done them before and I want to see just how lightweight you are."  Hazel snickered the last part.  Nico flushed red.  It was true.  He could get away with one drink, maybe two, after that he was a goner.  
        "Who told you that?"  Nico said in an awkward tone.  Hazel only laughed.  
        "Basically everyone who you've drank around."  Nico only huffed, folded his arms, and could feel his face grow warm.  
        "Are you gonna let me in or not?"  The boy asked.  
        "I will, but only if you let me do shots with you."  Nico sighed.  
       "Fine I'll do shots with you.  Now let me in so we can hang out."  Hazel squealed and let her brother inside her home.

**********

        Nico could already feel that he was screwed when he walked into the bar.  The energy was high and everyone was there for peer pressure.  Nico followed Hazel and Frank as they walked over to Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Annabeth, and Reyna.  The whole crew was there.  Nico silently slipped into the seat next to Reyna.    
        "Hey.  I didn't expect to see you here Nico."  Reyna smiled at the boy.  
        "Yeah I thought I would come, cause ya know, no one would be at home so yeah here I am. " Nico shrugged.  Reyna leaned in to Nico.  
        "What's wrong, Nico?"  The praetor whispered.  
        "Just nervous that I'll get drunk and do something stupid."  Reyna gave him a look that made it clear she was surprised that was all.  "And by doing something stupid I mean exposing  _you know what._ "  Reyna's face filled with realization and patted the boy on his shoulder.  
        "Just only have one drink and you should be good."  Nico grimaced and looked at Reyna.  He knew that his eyes must have been full of fear cause that's how he felt right then.  "What did you promise?"  The girl folded her arms.  
        "Hazel really wanted to do shots with me tonight.  I couldn't tell her why I didn't want to do shots.  Give me a break Reyna.  If she ever found out she would want to disown me.  It's that or she would avoid the subject altogether, and if that happened it would simply be awkward between us."  Reyna ruffled Nico's black hair.    
        "It'll be okay.  I'll keep watch over you and if you look like you need to go home I will take you there."  The boy nodded.  
        "Thanks."  And with that the night progressed.  They all hung out and laughed with each other.  Annabeth made it her goal to embarrass Percy which took a lot.  She shared baby pictures which Percy gladly accepted.  She then moved to sharing stories where Percy was being an idiot.  About half way through the night Hazel grabbed Nico by his arm and pulled him over to go do shots.  They made it to 3 before both of them called it quits at the same time.  Hazel's face was red as she laughed and almost fell off of her stool.  Frank caught her and she giggled even more.  
        "You're such a good boyfriend."  Frank laughed.  Nico could tell that he was about to say something but then Nico glanced in his direction and he held his tongue.  Jason laughed seeing how both Nico and Hazel were red faced and having a hard time with their speech.  
        "I think that you both really are siblings!  You are both incredible lightweights."  Jason laughed.  
        "Oh shut up. You- you only get red faced.  It's no fun to drink and not get drunk."  Jason laughed and threw an arm around Nico helping the smaller boy stand.  Nico glanced over to see where Reyna was.  Once he did spot her he knew that his ride home was gone.  She herself was throwing back shots with Piper.  The girls laughed and once Piper fell out of her chair Reyna threw back one more and called out groggily that she had won.  
        The entire bar bursted into laughter, including Nico.  Jason sat Nico down and found the seat next to the smaller boy.  They all listened to Piper as she rambled about some of the pretty boys in the bar.  They all laughed and shook their heads at her.  As the night progressed Nico got drunker.  Soon he wasn't thinking about what he was saying... nobody really was sober.  The bar tender was getting another round of orders.  He got to Nico who was clearly very, very drunk.  
        "How do you like your beer?"  The bartender asked.  
        "Like I like my women."  Nico snickered.  
        "Which is?"  The bartender said leaning in.  Percy's face dropped and he was the only one not laughing.  
        "Nico doesn't drink beer."  Percy spoke up.  Nico eyes widened.  And for a moment he forgot how to breath.  
        The laughter died out of the group.  Nico could feel his face as it turned bright red.   _Why did I say that Oh GOD WHY!?_ Nico mentally slapped himself.  Jason was sober enough to process what just went down and quickly grabbed Nico by around the shoulder, leading him out of the bar.  No one seemed to notice how quickly Jason reacted and how Nico disappeared from the group so fast.  
        When Jason and Nico got to their house (they only decided to give Jason a house in New Rome so he had to tell them that Nico could also use it.)  Jason walked Nico to his room and helped the boy sit down.  The boy curled up into a fetal position and covered his face.  
        "Why did I say that?"  Nico murmured.  
        "Nico it's going to be okay.  They won't care, really they'll be fine with it."  Jason soothed as he sat down next to the smaller boy.    
        "I don't care about what they think!  I care about what Hazel thinks!  And she will not be cool with it."  Nico yelled.  He took a shaky breath.  "Nothing like your biggest secret being told by yourself on accident to sober you up."  Nico laughed bitterly.  "I'm sorry I yelled... it's just... I know Hazel will be torn up about this.  She came from the past like me and she doesn't really know it's okay.  To her it's still a horrible, horrible thing.  And don't say I don't know that, cause I do.  It's come up in some conversations of ours.  We were watching the news and the pride march was going on and Hazel was so beside herself.  She said how she knows that they can't help it, but it was just simply wrong.  She'll want to be supportive, but she wont be able to.  I can't  even say the goddamn word for crying out loud and I am, you know _that_!"  Nico groaned and cussed.  Jason sighed and held Nico making sure that the smaller man didn't run away again.


	2. Percy and Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth talk to Nico for the first time after what happened at the bar last night.

Nico's head was pounding.   _Gods today is already off to a bad start._ Nico thought as he rubbed his head and walked down stairs to get some breakfast.  Yesterday was tiresome and Nico's biggest secret had been exposed.  One Nico was down stairs he heard an all too familiar voice.

        "Oh good you're up."  Percy said.  He and Annabeth sat in the living room. (which is near where the stairs are.)  Nico tensed up seeing the two sitting in his -- er Jason's -- living room.    
        "Nico it's okay."  Annabeth soothed.  Nico was over Percy, and he's fine with Annabeth now, but for whatever reason Annabeth seems like shes treading on thin ice whenever she speaks to Nico.  
        "If it's okay stop acting like your on thin ice around me."  Nico folded his arms and remained standing.  He wanted so desperately to run, but he didn't allow that of himself.  
        "I only do that cause I feel like your gonna run.  That has been a habit of yours in the past."  
        "Well I'm not running now.  So just say what you have to say."  
        "Could you come sit down with us?"  Annabeth asked.  Nico nodded his head yes and sat down on the couch across from the couple.  Percy shifted and waits looking at Annabeth.   _Oh great she's starting.  Of coarse they do this with the gender they now know I doesn't like!_ Nico thought to himself.  
        "Nico, we're fine with you being gay."  Nico tensed and looked away.   
        "We all are."  Percy says.  Nico gets even more tense.    
        "I was really hopping you had all forgotten what went down last night."  Nico mumbled under his breath.  Annabeth leaned over towards Nico, but kept a good amount of space between them.  
        "Nico, I know that you came from a different era and a different country, but you have to understand that it's different now.  I know the basics of what happened during that time and why you are so worried.  I can only imagine how you feel.  But now, now everyone, at least everyone that is close to you and care about you understand.  They accept that your homosexual, Nico.  They are absolutely fine with it.  They were just shocked lat night.  Cause well, your 22 Nico.  And so we all just kinda thought that you were straight.  But it's okay, it really is."  Nico only nodded.    
        "Talk to us bud."  Percy said.  
        "Stop treating me like I don't know how Hazel reacted.  I know exactly why she isn't here.  Reyna and Jason knew before last night.  That's why Jason got me out of there as fast as possible.  He's known since the titan war.  Same with Reyna.  But Hazel was the one person I never wanted to know about this.  So stop saying everyone is fine with it cause that's a lie."  Nico spat.  "Sorry."  He mumbled.  
        "Wait Jason and Reyna knew about this?!"  Percy yelled.  Annabeth smacked him upside the head.  and whispered something into Percy's ear.  
        "I'm sorry, Nico."  Annabeth apologized.  "You said that you never wanted Hazel to find out, but what if you wanted to date a man, get engaged, or get married?"  Nico laughed so hard that it obviously startled Annabeth and Percy.    
        "I'm sorry that was just to funny.  Me ever have a boyfriend or get married?"  Nico laughed again.  "Yeah right.  Honestly no one will ever date a son of Hades, so that wasn't really a problem.  I would just be getting Hazel's disapproval for nothing."  The son of Poseidon looked at Nico in shock. "Why would you say that about yourself?" Percy asked, eyes wide. "Because It's true." Nico replied mater of factually. The smaller man sighed and looked the couple in the eyes. "I know that you two are just trying to make me feel okay with this, but I'm fine. I don't care what you two think" -- that was a lie -- "I just care what Hazel thinks. And I **know**  what she thinks. I just want to be alone right now. so if you two would leave that might just make my day." Okay that was harsh, but Nico was beside himself and he knew Hazel would never speak to him in the same way again. Annabeth nodded and got up, but she had to drag Percy out the door with his mouth agape.  Nico sighed heavily as he flopped down onto the couch.  Then in a few minutes of being alone with his thoughts Nico didn't want to be alone.  He found himself wishing for company, which he had just thrown out.

        "Jason!"  Nico called.  He heard a loud thump from up stairs.   _That must be Jason._ Nico thought to himself.  And sure enough the blond was leaning over the stair case looking at Nico in a panic. 

        "What's going on?!"  Jason practically screamed.  Nico laughed looking at the half dressed panicked man.  "What?  What's so funny?"  Jason looked around the house once again.  Nico shook his head and wiped his eyes.

        "Nothing.  Nothing is going on Jason.  I just got lonely."  Nico shrugged.  With those words --  _I just got lonely --_ Jason walked down the stairs and sat down next to Nico.  The smaller man leaned onto the blond's shoulder.  Nico stopped laughing and ended up hugging Jason.  Jason was like a huge teddy bear.  He knew when Nico needed a hug and was happy to give him one.  The man with black shaggy hair clutched to Jason -- he was unable to grab onto a shirt, for Jason didn't have one on, but that didn't matter to Nico.

******************

         Jason's head was pounding.  He had one hell of a hangover, but that didn't matter right now.  The only thing that mattered to him was making sure that Nico was okay and felt like he belonged.  Cause he did.  As far as Jason was concerned Nico belonged right where he was.  In Jason's arms being loved.  Jason would never tell the smaller man, not until he knew that Nico was comfortable with it.  The last thing Jason wanted was for the friendship he had built with Nico to dissolve into nothing.  His friendship with the smaller man was much more important than telling Nico his feelings.

       "What happened?"  Jason asked in a soft tone.  Nico pulled himself away from Jason in order to face him.

       "Percy and Annabeth came over to talk to me."  Nico said in a whisper.

       "And what did they say?"  

       "They're fine with me being gay, but they just don't understand why I would keep it a secret until now.  So I explained about my fear with Hazel... What if she never speaks to me again, Jason?  What if she sees me for the freak I am?"

       "You are not a freak, Nico."  Jason said placing his hands on Nico's shoulders.

       "But what if she thinks I am?"  

       "She won't."  

       "How can you be so sure?"  Nico looked up into Jason's eyes.  Those dark brown eyes filled with worry and self hatred.  

       "Because she's your sister and she loved you more than you will ever know.   _Nothing_ will come between that."  The smaller man gave Jason a nod of understanding.  Jason kissed Nico's forehead and got up.  He sighed walking over to the kitchen.  "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"  The tall, blond smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 down (rest will just call) but Hazel have a chap for her reaction too. Poor Nico dear, I'm so sorry for putting you through this.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooo well that was fun. Thanks for reading. :) This is my first fanfic and I hope people enjoyed it. If you wish for me to do more of this stuff just ask. :D Jasico you are the best OTP.


End file.
